The invention relates to a sliding cover of a slide-and-lift roof of a motor vehicle, said sliding cover being composed of transparent material and having a rim moulding which is moulded on integrally at the edge, at least partially embeds a reinforcing frame situated on the underside and has an integral moulding on the periphery.
A sliding cover of this kind, in which the integral moulding is designed as an accommodation channel for a circumferential edge-gap sealing profile, can be taken as known from German Published Unexamined Patent Application ('00S) 3,506,009. If the sliding cover forms a part of a slide-and-lift roof, actuating elements which bring about a lift position and which, at least in the raised position, Can been seen from outside, act on the underside.
It is an object of the invention to conceal attachments and components of the movement mechanism which are arranged on the underside of the sliding roof from view from outside in order to achieve a harmonious and stylistically satisfactory integration of the transparent sliding cover into the bodywork.
This object is achieved by providing a sliding cover arrangement wherein the integral moulding is in each case designed as a screen extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and projecting towards the vehicle interior.
Although German Patent 3,442,616 has already disclosed the provision of strip-shaped screens essentially perpendicular to to cover surface and essentially flush with the cover edge at the two longitudinal sides of the cover, these screens, forming separate components, are connected firmly to the cover in a separate operation along their upper edge.
Better protection against looking in is achieved if the sliding cover has a circumferential, strip-shaped region which obscures the reinforcing frame from view from above and is bounded on the underside of the cover by an angled edge piece which is moulded on integrally and conceals actuating elements on the frame.
The strip-shaped region can be produced by screen printing and be in the form of a pattern of dots or a circumferential band.
It is particularly expedient if the angled edge piece is moulded on integrally in the same operation as the surround according to especially preferred embodiments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.